


How You See Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Half-Birthday 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Theo Raeken, Them with a Twist, Theo Wears Glasses, Thiam Half Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Theo has to get glasses in order to get his license he hates it. He's sure he looks ridiculous. Liam is more than happy to let him know how wrong he is.





	How You See Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the first day of the Thiam Half-Birthday celebration "Them With a Twist"

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

 

Theo hates his life. He does. At this point he’s more than sure the world is out to get him. No, he’s not being _dramatic_. Thank you very much. His reaction is perfectly warranted. Because sitting perched on his face are a pair of square glasses. Square. He thought they would be better than the round ones but they still suck.

He’s gone sixteen years without glasses and has seen fine. Now suddenly because he has his license and is driving they think he needs them. Bullshit. He can see without them, and quite well thank you. He just might have to squint a bit to see in the distance. That doesn’t mean he should be doomed to wear glasses.

Yet he is. Because he refuses to wear contacts. The thought of putting something in his eyes makes him want to squirm uncomfortably. It’s too much. So he didn’t really have much of a choice. If he wanted to drive he had to get glasses. And he _needs_ to drive. He needs to have the freedom that comes with being able to take himself places. Plus, Liam has seemed so excited about Theo getting a license these past few months, saying it means they can hang out more if Theo is able to drive himself over. Theo really can’t deny that. He loves spending time with Liam.

He’s also dreading seeing him. He hasn’t told Liam about the glasses and he has no idea how he’s going to react. The plan was for Theo to pick Liam up on his way to school today but Liam had had to come in early for some reason so now he has to wait until class. He doesn’t really like the idea of the first time Liam sees him in these hideous glasses to be when they’re in public but it’s unavoidable. Unless he takes them off and hides them in his bag for the day.

He’s sorely tempted to do that, especially when he walks into the school and all eyes land on him. He doesn’t get it. How everyone can be going about their business and barely notice when the door opens but the moment someone they consider to be remotely interesting walks in all eyes turn to the door in tandem. Unfortunately for Theo, today he’s that something interesting.

He tries not to slump down as he makes his way towards his locker, the voices of his peers following him down the hall. He’s not going to give them the satisfaction of knowing that they’ve gotten to him, even if they have.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Liam’s voice sounds behind him.

Theo sucks in a breath and grips his locker, trying to keep his face hidden from Liam, at least for a little while longer. He really should have known Liam would find him at his locker. He does almost every morning and then they walk to class together. He’s not sure why he expected today to be any different.

“Theo?” Liam says, putting a hand on his shoulder, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Theo says. He takes a deep breath and closes his locker before squaring his shoulders and turning around. “They were talking about me.”

“Wow,” Liam breathes, coming to a stop in front of Theo.

He brings his hand up to touch the corner of Theo’s glasses but Theo jumps back with a sneer, his back hitting his locker. “I know I look ridiculous but you don’t have to rub it in.”

Theo misses the confusion pass over Liam’s face, too wrapped up in his own self-pity. Of all the people he expected to make fun of him he hadn’t planned on Liam. It honestly kind of hurts.

He goes to walk away but a hand on his chest stops him. He looks down on the hand now gripping his shirt and then up at Liam’s face. Liam steps close to Theo, all but pinning him to the locker. He brings his hand up again and this time Theo lets him, closing his eyes as Liam touches first the frame of his glasses and then moves down to cup his cheek.

“I wasn’t making fun of you,” Liam says, his voice soft and sincere, “I just wasn’t expecting the glasses.”

“Yeah well me either,” Theo mutters, “Yet here they are, hideous and perched on my face.”

“You’re wrong,” Liam tells him, “Theo look at me.”

Theo opens his eyes, surprised to find Liam’s face a lot closer than before, “They’re not hideous,” Liam says, “and you don’t look ridiculous. You look… god Theo you look hot.”

“I thought you weren’t making fun of me,” Theo sighs, wishing he could slip out and away from this conversation.

Liam rolls his eyes, letting his fingers trail down Theo’s cheek and to the back of his neck. “I’m _not_. I’m being serious. You’ve always been hot but now you’re just gorgeous. And yes, adorable. But those glasses Theo… it’s unfair.”

“What’s unfair?” Theo asks, trying to understand what the hell is happening here.

Liam shakes his head, a self-deprecating smile on his face, “I planned to come in here and finally ask you out and then you turned around and I saw those glasses and realized you might be even more out of my league than I thought. It’s unfair, because not only are you ridiculously hot but you’re also just an all-around amazing person.”

“You wanted to ask me out?”

Liam nods, bringing his other hand up to rub across the back of his neck. “Yeah. I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. But I guess since we’re already talking about it I might as well go all in? I’m so in love with you Theo Raeken. I’m pretty sure I have been since the 4th grade when you chased away those bullies that pushed me off the swing. You were my hero then and you’re my hero now. I know this could ruin things between us but I just couldn’t…”

Theo kisses him or at least he tries. His glasses knock against Liam’s forehead and Liam jumps back a bit in shock.  If Theo had wanted to disappear before he definitely wants to now.

“Stupid glasses,” Theo mutters. He gives Liam a shy smile, “I uhh… I love you too?”

Liam grins and uses his hold on the back of Theo’s neck to angle his head the way he wants it. Then he’s kissing him, soft and slow, their lips brushing together gently. Theo sighs into it, moving an arm around Liam’s waist and pulling him closer.

“Oh hell,” A familiar voice sounds behind them.

Theo and Liam pull back, their heads turning towards the voice, finding Coach Finstock standing there.

“Hey Coach,” Liam says, “Fancy seeing you here.”

Coach rolls his eyes, “I imagine a school hallway is a weird place to see your coach and one of your teachers. Especially when class is going on and you two should both be in there.”

“The bell rang?” Liam whispers, looking at Theo with wide eyes.

“Yes Dunbar, the bell rang,” Coach says, “Though I can understand you two were a little distracted.”

“Are you going to give us detention?” Theo asks. He’s never had detention before but he thinks it would be worth it.

“No I’m not giving you detention,” Coach tells them, “Just get to class, alright?”

Liam and Theo nod, picking up their bags that they dropped on the floor before turning and heading down the hall. They don’t get far before Coach’s voice is calling them back.

“You might need this,” Coach says, handing Liam a slip of paper, “Just tell Mrs. Hall I was talking to you if she asks.”

“Thanks Coach,” Liam says.

Coach nods, “No thank _you_. There was a bet running of how long it would take for you two to get together. I just won 50 bucks.”

“Seriously?” Theo says, “There was a bet?”

“Oh yeah. Some of the teachers, the Sheriff, the students, hell even your parents Liam.”

“My _parents_?” Liam asks.

“Yep, everyone just wants to see you happy,” Coach says, “So congratulations and all that. Just try not to let this happen too often. I can’t be seen playing favorites.”

Coach leaves them standing there in the hall as he walks towards his office. Theo swears he hears him say something about young love.

“So that was weird,” Theo says, turning his head to look at Liam.

“So weird,” Liam mutters, “I guess we should get to class.”

Theo puts his arm around Liam’s shoulders, hit with the realization that he can, and the pair start down the hallway, “We can’t have you missing history.”

“It would be worth it,” Liam tells him. “I love history, but I love you more.”

“Big words Dunbar,” Theo says, feeling his stomach flip at Liam’s words.

Liam smiles over at him, “Yeah well, those glasses just moved you ahead of the game.”

“Where was I before?” Theo asks.

“Tied,” Liam says.

“What an honor.”

“It should be,” Liam says, “There aren’t a lot of people that can compete with my love of history.”

Theo smiles and places a kiss to the top of Liam’s head. The teacher barely reacts when they walk in and hand her the note. Theo sits down, smirking at Liam when Liam uses his foot to pull Theo’s desk a little closer to his. Every so often he’ll catch Liam watching him, his eyes focused on Theo’s glasses. Theo doesn’t question it or feel self-conscious, not now that he knows Liam likes them.

At the end of the day Liam hands him a slip of paper, on it is a drawing of Theo’s profile. Theo’s looking ahead, his chin perched on his hand, and glasses slipping just slightly down his nose.

“This is amazing Liam,” Theo says, lifting his eyes to meet Liam’s.

“That’s how I see you,” Liam tells him, stepping close.

“I like how you see me,” Theo says, taking Liam’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

“You know how else I see you?” Liam asks, leaning in until his lips are inches away from Theo’s.

“How?”

“As my boyfriend,” Liam grins, placing a quick kiss to Theo’s lips.

Theo chuckles, reciprocating the gesture, “Well good, because that’s how I see you.”

“Well as long as we’re on the same page.”

Liam kisses Theo again, this one longer and full of a promise. A promise for more kisses and touches and days like today. A promise for a future together, even if neither one quite knows what it might hold. It doesn’t matter. Theo knows whatever happens they’ll have each other, and that’s what matters

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
